fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Andy Pandy
Andy Pandy is a British children's television series that premiered on BBC TV in summer 1950. Originally live, a series of 26 filmed programmes was shown until 1970, when a new series of 13 episodes was made. A revival of the show was made in 2001. The show was the basis for a comic strip of the same name in the children's magazines Robin and Pippin. Original 1950 and 1970 versions The original version of Andy Pandy premiered on BBC TV in 1950, on either 11 July or 20 June, as part of the For the Children strand (later Watch with Mother) narrated by Maria Bird. Initially the programmes were transmitted live, but it was realised that if the programmes were filmed, they could be repeated. Twenty-six episodes of fifteen minutes duration were filmed on 16mm, and were produced around 1952; they were repeated continuously until 1969. In 1970, thirteen new episodes were made in colour with Vera McKechnie as narrator. A marionette who lived in a picnic basket, Andy was later joined by Teddy, a teddy bear, and Looby Loo, a rag doll, who would appear/come to life when Andy and Teddy were not around. Looby Loo had her own special song "Here we go Looby Loo". All three lived in the same picnic basket. Each episode ended with a variation on the song: "Time to go home, Time to go home, Andy is waving goodbye." It is claimed that the design for the character was based on Paul Atterbury, the then young son of puppeteer Audrey Atterbury. A comic-strip version was published in Robin. The production staff for the original series were: * Producer: Freda Lingstrom. * Narrator: Maria Bird and later Vera McKechnie * Writer/composer: Freda Lingstrom and Maria Bird. * Singers: Gladys Whitred, Julia Williams and Maria Bird (in the 1970 colour series) * Puppeteers: Audrey Atterbury, Molly Gibson, Martin Grainger, The Stavordales and Christopher Leith (in the 1970 colour series) Episode list The 27 episodes were: # "Tea Party" (20 June 1950) # "Presents" (27 June 1950) # "Music" (4 July 1950) # "Hand Bells" (11 July 1950) # "ABC" (18 July 1950) # "Bricks" (25 July 1950) # "Playing School" (1 August 1950) # "Play Shops" (8 August 1950) # "Leaning House" (15 August 1950) # "Pram" (22 August 1950) # "Farm" (29 August 1950) # "Garden" (5 September 1950) # "Wall and Tortoise" (12 September 1950) # "Turtles" (19 September 1950) # "Boats" (26 September 1950) # "Paddling Pool" (3 October 1950) # "Horse and Fish" (10 October 1950) # "Bird and Butterfly" (17 October 1950) # "Rabbits" (24 October 1950) # "Kittens" (31 October 1950) # "Kings and Queens" (7 November 1950) # "Jack in the Box" (14 November 1950) # "The Cart" (21 November 1950) #"Swing" (16 September 1952) 1970 series By 1970, as BBC1 was by then transmitted in colour, 13 new episodes were produced and shown from 5 January 1970. The 13 episodes of the 1970 series are: # "Andy Pandy's House" (5 January 1970) # "Hobby Horses" (12 January 1970) # "Scooters" (19 January 1970) # "Trampoline" (26 January 1970) # "Jack-In-A-Box" (2 February 1970) # "A Wall And A Hedgehog" (9 February 1970) # "Cleaning The House" (16 February 1970) # "Tricycle" (23 February 1970) # "Looby Loo Has A Cold" (2 March 1970) # "The Jeep" (9 March 1970) # "Tea Party" (16 March 1970) # "Red Engine" (23 March 1970) # "Sailing Boats" (30 March 1970) 2002 revival , with Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and Teddy]] Another set of 52 episodes was made in 2002, using the stop-motion technique instead of string puppeteering. The original nursery and garden were expanded to an entire village, with Andy, Teddy and Looby Loo now owning individual houses, and four new characters were introduced into the series: Missy Hissy; a snake, Tiffo; a teal-and-purple dog, Bilbo (vocals performed by David Holt); a sailor, and Orbie (vocals performed by Maria Darling); a yellow-and-blue ball. The new series was narrated by actor Tom Conti. While the emphasis of the original series was on music and movement, the emphasis of the 2001 series was on making and doing. Listed are the episodes in each series, along with their songs (if any): Series 1 Series 2 UK VHS and DVD releases External links *British Film Institute Screen Online *IMDB Catégorie:Série d'animation britannique Catégorie:Série télévisée créée en 1950 Catégorie:Série télévisée disparue en 2010 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 1950 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 1960 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 1970 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 1980 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 1990 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 2000 Catégorie:Série télévisée britannique des années 2010 Catégorie:Série télévisée de BBC Television Service Catégorie:Série télévisée de BBC TV Catégorie:Série télévisée de BBC1 Catégorie:Série télévisée de BBC One Catégorie:Série télévisée de CBeebies Catégorie:Série télévisée d'épisode en référence